


waking up beside you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's literally just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are fiances who love waking up next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a bunch of drabbles lately, I might start a series for them(and they'll be Narry/Lilo) soon.

He wakes with a yawn, stretching his arms out next to him, then he realizes his limbs are wrapped around a body. His fiance’s body. _Fiancé._ A smile spreads across Niall’s face as he remembers who is in his arms, whose legs are entangled with his, and who he's going to share the rest of his life with.

“Wake up, princess,” Niall whispers into Harry’s hair, using the pet name that Harry liked the most. He hears Harry’s groan, then he can feel Harry’s legs stretching out.

“Can we stay in bed all day?” Harry asks, yawning and turning around to meet Niall’s face. Immediately, Niall can feel his mood start to lighten, seeing Harry’s beautiful morning face. Groggy and adorable.

“As much as I want to,” Niall starts, and grins when Harry hides his face in his chest. “We need to go to your mother’s house today, remember? Wedding planning, how exciting.”

“I don't want to,” Harry whines, pressing soft kisses to the freckles on Niall’s neck. “Let's stay in bed, it's so fun here…”

“You're such a tease,” Niall says, rolling his eyes. Harry obviously isn't going to budge, so Niall frees himself, rolling off the side of the bed and standing on the floor.

“No more kisses for you, then,” Harry says, covering his face with the white sheets.

“Fine, I guess we’ll go cake tasting without you…,” Niall says slyly, grinning when he sees one of Harry’s eyes peek through the duvet.

“You're cooking breakfast today, then,” he grumbles, yawning again before rolling off the bed.

“It's my turn today, anyways.”

Harry stands to meet Niall, and joins their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Morning,” he mumbles against the blond’s lips.

Niall smiles against Harry’s lips, then drags him to the bathroom to brush their teeth and layout clothes for the day.

Now, Niall is making the promised breakfast—sunny-side up eggs and fried bacon—, and Harry is humming a song while waiting for Niall to finish. They're both in their normal Saturday lazy day outfits(sweatpants and a t-shirt, if any shirt at all), and Harry is quite content looking at Niall’s bare back as morning television(which might sound creepy but, Niall Horan is _very_ attractive to Harry and to anyone with eyes, really).

Niall turns around, a plate with eggs and bacon in hand, only to see Harry looking at him with a dazed expression. He laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You're staring, princess,” Niall says with a smirk. “I mean, I could take off my shirt more often if you'd like.”

That makes Harry blush, of course, red resting on his cheeks. “Don't call me that.”

“I thought you liked it, princess,” Niall says, placing the white glass plate in front of his fiancé. He walks over to the other side of the kitchen island, and stands behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him. Harry sighs, leaning against Niall’s figure.

“I never said I liked it,” Harry says, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but I know you like it because it's kind of obvious, like when I'm fucking y—”

Harry shoves a piece of bacon into Niall’s mouth. “Shut up,” Harry whines, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

“It's so funny when I talk about sex and you squirm, princess,” Niall whispers into Harry’s ear while trailing his hand down to his crotch, and the brunette shivers when he feels Niall rubbing softly. “Complete opposite of how you are in bed.”

“It's weird when we aren't in bed,” Harry huffs, batting away Niall’s hand and ignoring his about-to-be semi. “On the actual topic, don't call me princess when we aren't… in bed, alright?”

“Then what do you want me to call you?”

“I dunno, anything but princess.”

“Darling, baby, love, pet,” Niall muses. “All of the above?”

“Fine,” Harry answers, content finally. He turns his stool around, and kisses Niall again. It's soft, and there's nothing sexual; just their lips moving against each other.

When they part, Harry says, “I love you.”

Niall smiles. “I love you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! tumblr : findherinthekingdom


End file.
